Sadly Stupid or Stupidly Sad?
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: GeorgeOC-"That's why when my large-yet-not-too-large white panelled house caught on fire, I reacted just like I would any other time. I ran like hell. And that's where my story gets interesting."OLD NAME:Always Have A Finger On Escape, overlaps WESLWF


Everything was sain. No, everything was _normal. _Yeah, normal. I had a normal mum, I had a normal dad, and a some-what normal teenage brother. Yep. I had a plain house, a plain school, and over-exceeding friends. MmmHmm. Creamy dark choclate hair, and hazel eyes. No boyfriend, I was eleven! Everything about my life was drama free and completely and utterly. . .

Boring.

And that's why when my large-yet-not-too-large white panelled house caught on fire, I reacted just like I would any other time.

I ran like hell.

Not realizing the time, I just booked it out the door. Also not realizing that my family was still laying quietly asleep in their beds.

That's where my story gets interesting.

Now, being the second child of my parents, who were both only children, you'd think they'd send me to live with my grandparents right? Wrong. My grandma from dad's side had had a heart attack three year's ago, my grandpa from my mum's side was in a mental institute, and the other two had died before me or my brother were even born.

So next they tried to contact my godparents.

Fortunatly, my father had claimed a godmother for us, her name? Kiersten Ignatel. _Un_fortunatly, she was. . .not kid friendly, and had promtly slammed the door on my social workers faces. So being the giant jack asses they were, they sent me to an orphanage. Nasty places those things, never want to go there again.

After three long years of being an orphan, I had a visiter. She was the first visiter I had had, and I didn't even know her. The woman had looked to be over 100, but that's rare these days so I had just thought her to be 80. She was definatly not very friendly looking, what with her aquiline nose, red-rimmed eyes, and bony struchure, lady had an ever present frown as she sat on my worn mattress, she then started explaining in a bitter voice how my great-great-great-great-uncle had been a deer friend of hers and how when she heard of my family's parrish she had flooed over as fast as she could. Whatever that meant.

Later I found that she was Muriel Prewett, my new foster mum. Though it was awkward to think about what had happened in the years before, I adapted to my new life rather quickly, that is, before Muriel told me of my heritage.

Once again I had found myself in an awkward stage of my life. I was a witch. Great.

I didn't really believe her in all honesty, though when she showed me her magic, I started to think I was insane.

That was a year ago.

And now I'm 15, with the companianing hormones, and am currently living with Arthur and Molly Weasley. When Muriel had grown tired of my constant nagging(I swear I didn't step a foot out of line!) She had sent we to live with the Weasley's, about two weeks ago. I had yet to meet the children though. Apparently there were seven, though I would only be able so see five at the moment seeing as the two oldest were in other contries, Bill was in Egypt working at Gringott's and Charlie was in Romana working with Dragons. I had seen pictures of them though; the children.

It surprised me when I saw that they all had the flaming red hair of their parents, it made for cute family photo's though. The five I was due to meet were Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny, whom were all at Hogwarts when I arrived but were coming back for christmas vacation soon.

Soon meaning tomorrow.

I was slightly nervous about meeting them; apparently I'm the year between the twins and ron's age, so, according to Molly, I shouldn't be too old or too young to be with any of them.

That confused me.

I swear the moment I stepped through the door, Mrs. Weasley had been gushing out things like "Oh, you'd be perfect for-!" and "He will just adore you!" and "You'd be so cute together!"

It takes a lot to freak me out.

And this woman could get me to go in hiding from trying to match me up with one of her sons.

Back to the subject. We were supposed to meet them at the station, platform 9¾, Mr. Weasley had told me. I thought it odd that there was a platform 9¾, but they were wizards after all; alway needs something odd. We're due to meet them at the station at 1pm, I don't really know why I have to go though. . .

Sigh.

Whatever, if I'm going to go to Hogwarts after christmas like I'm supposed to, then I may as well make _some_ friends.


End file.
